Leonard learns to love the heat
by thecrooktomyassassin
Summary: When Sara and Leonard get locked in a sauna on Vandal Savage's mansion; they decide to not let the opportunity go to waste.


**VANDAL SAVAGE'S MANOR, SWISS ALPS- 1987**

Sara had to admit that breaking in Savage's house without making sure he was going to be absent for a lengthy period of time; was not one of their best.

But as she and Leonard raced across the complex hallways of Savage's mansion; desperately seeking for a hideout now that Savage was back home and his bodyguards were patrolling the whole place until he retrieved what he came back for.

"In here." Snart whispered at Sara, as finally one of the mostly locked doors of the estate opened and both of the Legends crawled into the dark room; closing the door behind them. Unfortunately for them; even the faint click of the closing door echoed distinctively in the spacious corridor and it wasn't long until they heard men's footsteps approaching their shelter.

Leonard grabbed Sara by the arm, dragging her in a safe position, so when the door would open; they would be protected from the guards.

Soon enough, the door cracked open slightly; the shadow of two broad men appearing and then disappearing after confirming that no one was hiding in the room.

Relief flooded over both of them; and then they heard the door lock.

"Fuck." Sara breathed; trying to maneuver on the dark space to find a switch.

Turning on the lights didn't make that much difference, but now they could see the room-and each other, clearly.

"Of course we would be locked in a sauna room." Leonard stated; leaning against one of the wooden walls with his eyes scanning his surroundings. "Does your comm work?"

Sara placed his hand on her earpiece and then turned and looked at Leonard; shaking her head negatively.

"If you just want to lean against that wall until the team shows up to rescue us, you can go ahead." Sara remarked; shrugging off of her White Canary jacket and sitting on one of the sauna benches to toe off her boots. "But I am taking advantage of this opportunity."

"What do you think you are doing?" Leonard questioned, as Sara now lowered the zipper of her leather corset and he had to turn around so he would not get a really clear view of what she was wearing and what she was not wearing under that outfit.

"I told you, I am taking an advantage of this opportunity." She explained then; Leonard still facing away from her with his arms crossed in front of his torso. "You can turn around now, Snart; nothing R rated."

He turned around slowly then, seeing Sara kneeling above the sauna stones and pouring fresh water-releasing steam on the process. She had to have turned the sauna on while he had been facing the other way, because the temperature was already rising.

Wearing only a towel around her petite body, Sara treaded to one of the sauna benches and then suddenly layed on her chest. As if that hadn't made Leonard uncomfortable, Sara's hand removed the towel from her upper body and sprawled it above her ass, leaving her back tantalizingly bare and showing the side of what seemed to be a very impressive cleavage.

"So are you planning on joining me or you are going to stand in the heat with a full winter outfit until the team comes back?" Sara, suggested as they heard the distinctive sound of a door closing, meaning that they were alone in the house.

The air was more and more stifling every second and the fact that Sara was naked and covered only by a towel across him, was not helping with the heat.

Leonard finally surrendered; shrugging off of his parka, that he wore for the Alpine weather and slowly removing his clothes-Sara's eyes watching his every move intently.

He turned away from her; quickly removing his underwear and wrapping a towel around his waist. Leonard felt Sara's burning gaze as he turned to face her and he immediately took notice of the devilish smile on her face as she scanned his body.

Leonard sat next to her; head resting against the wooden surface and appreciating the heat after spending hours observing Savage in below-zero temperatures.

They sat in silence for a minute or two, until Sara lifted her head slightly and poked Leonard's leg.

The man opened his eyes and looked down at Sara; her little lift showing more cleavage and causing a very particular part of Leonard's anatomy to lift too.

"Snart, could you do me a favor?" Sara asked then, and Leonard immediately realized that this wasn't a good idea. Sara pointed towards the other edge of the room and the bottle of massage oil that was placed on the top of a pile of towels.

"When in Rome…" Leonard muttered as he stood up and took the bottle; now settling next to Sara who had scooted deeper in the bench.

He poured some of the scented oil in his hands and then placed them on Sara's bare back, spreading the warm liquid all across her alabaster skin. His hands started moving upwards first; his thumbs varying the pressure on her shoulder blades and then trailing down her spine.

A small sound of pleasure escaped Sara's lips as Leonard's large hand rubbed her sides and lower back; putting pressure in all the right places in the process.

"Do you think that Savage used this oil?" Leonard teased then; adoring the way he had Sara breathless.

"I would rather not think what Savage did in this sauna while you massage me." Sara answered impatiently; craving Leonard's touch on her skin.

His hands then slid lower; under the towel, and rubbed her hips and ass; making Sara release a needy moan.

"Leonard…" She whimpered and she sat up; slowly wrapping the towel around her naked body.

He looked at her then; eyes burning and turned almost black from desire, and his hands went on her towel- slow enough so she could stop him. But she didn't.

The towel fell on the bench and Leonard grabbed Sara by the hips; laying her on top of it.

At that moment, the thief didn't know if he had seen anything more exquisite than the view in front of him. Sara naked in front of him; the oil and the heat of the room giving her skin an ethereal glow.

He spilled the liquid directly to her body now; watching as it traveled from the crook of her neck, to the valley of her breasts and her stomach-and his hands followed the trail, thumbs massaging the nipples before moving to the stomach.

And then his hands rubbed her legs; varying the pressure in ways that had her moaning in absolute delight.

Meanwhile, the temperature on the room was getting even higher for Leonard; and of course Sara took notice.

Her eyes fell on his suddenly-raised towel and she licked her lips. Sara lost no time as she wrapped her legs around Leonard's waist and pulled him to her; oily hands trailing all over his body before smiling and unfastening his towel.

"And you say that you don't like the heat, Len…" She said in a sultry whisper, as her hand closed firmly around his all too-impressive erection. Leonard let out a groan as one of his hands went to tangle with Sara's blonde locks and the other cupped her most intimate place.

"Len…" Sara whined as the thief's calloused hands teased her and tortured her in the sweetest ways possible. Leonard brought his mouth to her neck; sucking and nipping her flesh before pulling her in for an ardent kiss.

Her lips tasted just like they did in the Oculus; salt and at the same time like the sweetest thing he had tasted. But this time the desperation and the sadness was gone and only the unadulterated lust was left.

Her tongue stroked his as his fingers twisted her nipples. His mouth sucked her skin, while her hands expertly stroked his erection.

They both had a thin sheen of sweat on their bodies due to the temperature. But Leonard; who wasn't the biggest fan of the heat seemed to really enjoy it at that moment.

He has her sitting in one of the top benches with her legs spread open, as he kneels in the next one; tasting her and making her punch the wood from his torture.

"God, you are so dazzling to look at." He mumbled from between her thighs, before descending on her again and making her cry out in pleasure as she came; calling out his name.

Sara changed the positions unexpectedly, shoving Leonard on his back as she placed one leg on each side of him and she started exploring his torso with her mouth.

By the end of Sara's ministrations; Leonard had been gripping her hips, possibly forming bruises, as she took him in her mouth and made him chant her name.

She looked up at him; satisfied with a very arousing smile.

The smile was wiped off of her face once Leonard grabbed her and layed her on her chest; one hand teasing her nipple and the other stroking and caressing her butt cheeks.

" _Tell me you want this."_ He murmured huskily in Sara's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She turned her head then, meeting his lust-filled eyes with hers and connected their bruised lips.

" _I want you."_ Sara cried out as Leonard slid inside her and she was drowning in utter bliss.

He groaned against her bare back; lavishing the way her body against him and how absolutely stunning she looked.

Suddenly Sara moved away from him; startling Leonard, but after a second that he was on his back and she was riding him, he didn't have words.

All he could do was admire this amazing woman that had him under her spell and savor the moans and whimpers that escaped her mouth when he hit her in her sensitive spots.

After what seemed like eternity, Sara's muscles clenched around him as she came with a cry of his name. He came breaths after; his mouth on one of her breasts and one hard on her clit.

Having cooled off from their orgasms, Sara closed the sauna; the air now cooler.

Leonard observed her as she moved comfortably around him naked and putted everything back to their original spot, before walking back to him and straddling him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face on this neck; breathing in the familiar scent, and then Leonard found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his cheek on the top of her head.

He pulled back for a little and looked at her before pressing a soft kiss on her lips.

Sara made a joyous sound against his mouth, just as they heard the front door open.

"Raincheck?" Sara whispered as she stood up and walked to put back her clothes.

"You bet." Leonard said; tossing her jacket. "But next time somewhere cooler."


End file.
